


Glitter and Gloom

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [40]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Six - Mythical Creatures, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Caroline's a fairy godmother and Klaus is the boogeyman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and Gloom

Bonnie whimpered beneath her neon green comforter. "Are you sure he won't get me?"

"Of course, baby," her dad cooed, kissing her on the forehead. "Get some sleep, or else tomorrow will never come. And I thought there was something important tomorrow?"

"My birthday," the little girl cried, allowing her comforter to slip a bit.

"And how old will you be," Rudy asked proudly.

"Four," Bonnie answered, just as proud. "But what if the boogeyman gets me before then?"

"He won't," Rudy said for the millionth time. "Good night, Bonnie."

She sniffled as her dad shut the door, leaving just her night light to softly illuminate the room. Closing her eyes, Bonnie focused her entire little self on a birthday wish. "I wish someone could protect me from the boogeyman so I can turn four," she whispered to herself.

_POOF!_

Eyes wide, Bonnie scrambled out of bed to greet the pretty blonde woman that just appeared in her room. "Who are you?"

Dusting herself off from what seemed to be glitter, the woman smiled and crouched down to Bonnie's height. "I'm Caroline, and I'm your fairy godmother," she said, holding out her hand so Bonnie could shake it. "Did I hear a birthday wish?"

Excitedly, the little girl bounced up and down. "Yes," she yelled.

Caroline raised a finger to her lips, shushing the girl. Fairy godparents had strict rules, and being seen by parents was a big no-no. "Why are you so scared of this boogeyman," Caroline asked, ushering Bonnie back into bed and tucking the blankets solidly around her.

"He makes noises underneath my bed," Bonnie whispered behind her hand. "I hear wind and thuds."

"Of course you do," Caroline muttered. Forcing down her annoyance, she made sure to smile reassuringly. "I promise, Bonnie, the boogeyman will never bother you again."

"Ar-are you sure," Bonnie asked, her voice small.

Gently, Caroline ran her hand over Bonnie's eyes. "Sleep and dream," she whispered, letting some magic help the girl relax enough to actually fall asleep. "I've got a birthday wish to fulfill."

Bonnie rolled over, gripping her teddy bear. Caroline smiled at the sight until her annoyance came rushing back. Scrunching her face in anger, she dropped to the floor so she could wiggle her way under Bonnie's bed.

Despite the Lion King nightlight in the room, there was the corner of pitch blackness Caroline had expected to find. Crawling toward it, she could feel the magic surrounding her as she left the safety of Bonnie's room and entered the In Between. She landed in another poof of glitter, much to her agitation. No matter how many times she had to make the trip the old fashioned way, she had yet to arrive gracefully. Rather than dwelling on that personal flaw, though, Caroline preferred to focus on the true cause of her ire.

"KLAUS!"

"Hello, love."

Caroline whirled around, only to find the boogeyman himself sitting in wait. "Did you seriously bring a throne," she asked, incredulous. "Get over yourself, you're just the bumps in the night."

"That's not what you said last-"

"Ah," she yelled, holding up a hand. "Not the time. I'm here on behalf of Bonnie Bennett, which you obviously know since you're sitting here like a stalker on a freaking _throne_. Are you keeping tabs on my assignments?"

Klaus shrugged, enjoying the way anger brought a flush to her skin. "Kol has a special friend in the godparents administration," he answered. "Information is power, after all."

"So is sex," she replied bluntly, crossing her arms. "And you better believe you're sleeping on the couch if you keep scaring innocent kids! She actually used her birthday wish for me to protect her from you. Do you know how messed up that is?"

"It's the job, love," he sighed, standing. It was an old fight, but he knew his wife needed to vent if he hoped for a more relaxed home life. "And I'll seal the portal to the Bennett house right now."

"You better," Caroline mumbled, watching him wave a dismissive hand. She still bit her lip at the sight, though; she couldn't help that his magical prowess was a turn-on for her. Caroline just accepted it as a perk of being married to the boogeyman.

But, she definitely wasn't letting this one go so easily. "Oh, no," she said, stepping away as he tried to pull her into his arms. "I have three more assignments tonight, and you're still sleeping on the couch."

"How about," Klaus countered, "you finish your assignments, I turn over my duties to Kol for a bit, and we get away. You've been begging for a vacation for a while now, and a beach sounds nice."

Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You just want me in a bikini," she accused.

"It certainly doesn't hurt," he joked, knowing she was holding onto a last shred of resistance. "Please, love? I've missed you."

Sighing, Caroline finally let him kiss her. "Okay," she said when he pulled away, smiling slightly. Before the feeling of victory could fill Klaus, though, she threw a finger in his face. "But don't think this conversation is over. There has to be a way to use your powers for good."

"Yes, sweetheart," he groaned, just as he had many times before.

Fairy godmothers could be surprisingly demanding, despite their exceedingly generous natures.

Caroline leaned forward to give him another kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

Smirking, he pulled her toward him by her waist. "Even though I bring thrones for dramatic effect," he teased, nudging her cheek with his nose.

"Probably because of it," she admitted. "We do share a love of theater. Don't you have anything you want to say to me?"

Klaus opened his mouth, then closed it. He did it again, and Caroline recognized it as a habit she often saw in her young charges. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for the familiar words to fall.

"I wish-"

She shoved his shoulder lightly, but he only laughed and held onto her more tightly. It was an old joke with them, but still just as effective. "I mean," Klaus corrected, feigning embarrassment before letting a wide smile split his face. "I love you, Caroline. You are everything good in my world. Strong, beautiful. Full of light."

Caroline finally embraced him, letting her arms wind around his neck as she kissed him again. She pulled away, really needing to get back to work. "You're okay, I guess," she said before disappearing in a blink.

Klaus chuckled. Even the boogeyman needed a fairy godmother in his life.


End file.
